


Всего лишь чучело

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Берти не нравятся некоторые традиции празднования Ночи Гая Фокса





	Всего лишь чучело

**Author's Note:**

> Про день Гая Фокса можно почитать, например, вот здесь: https://www.calend.ru/holidays/0/0/2588/

Должен сказать, что мистера Вустера, обладающего открытым и жизнерадостным характером, не часто можно застать в состоянии меланхолии. Конечно, бывает иногда, что он расстраивается из-за очередных неразумных требований своих тетушек или нежеланной помолвки, но с этими проблемами я обычно помогаю ему справляться быстро и эффективно.

Тем сильнее было мое удивление, когда я обнаружил его в весьма подавленном состоянии вечером праздничного для всей Британии дня, а именно – пятого ноября, когда страна с размахом отмечает День Гая Фокса: запускает в небо фейерверки и жжет чучела Гая на кострах.

– Послушай, Дживс, – обратился ко мне мистер Вустер, обернувшись от окна, за которым полыхало разноцветное буйство красок. Лоб его был нахмурен, а в глазах сквозила непонятная тоска. – А как ты относишься к Ночи костров? 

Я задумался, прежде чем ответить.

– Нейтрально, сэр. В детстве, помню, я с друзьями с удовольствием жег костры и бегал вокруг них, но по мере взросления охладел к этому развлечению. Однако я люблю фейерверки, они эффектно горят в ночном осеннем небе, особенно лондонском.

– Я тоже в детстве любил жечь костры, Дживс. И смотреть на фейерверки. И есть сосиски-гриль, и куриные ножки, и яблоки с карамелью. Впрочем, еду я люблю до сих пор, отрицать не буду. И фейерверки действительно смотрятся красиво, тут не поспоришь. Но вот костры… Тебе не кажется, что это какой-то варварский обычай, Дживс? Я имею в виду – ну хорошо, парень* пятьсот с чем-то там лет назад…

– Четыреста двадцать пять, если позволите, сэр.

– Будь по-твоему, Дживс – четыреста двадцать пять лет назад попытался поджечь парламент, и у него ничего не вышло. Всех заговорщиков казнили, и этого парня вместе с ними. Наверное, это даже было справедливо, не спорю. Но, клянусь Юпитером, я никак не могу взять в толк – зачем с тех пор каждый год сжигать его на костре, снова и снова? 

– Сэр, но ведь это всего лишь чучело…

– Ты не думай, Дживс, твой наниматель, конечно, не отличается большим умом, но и совсем уж чокнутым меня считает только старина Глоссоп. Я понимаю, что сжигают не самого Гая, а чучело, которому не больно. И все равно мне кажется это неправильным. Жестоким. По-христиански было бы – простить и забыть, а мы каждый год про него вспоминаем и заново сжигаем. Зачем?

Должен признаться, этот простой вопрос моего нанимателя глубоко меня озадачил и даже, не побоюсь этого слова, взволновал. Я хорошо знаю мистера Вустера – не только как своего работодателя, но и как друга и возлюбленного. Знаю о его добром сердце и великодушии. И все равно у него иногда получается меня удивлять – как случилось и в этот раз. Пока я молчал, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа, он продолжил:

– Просто вот еще о чем я подумал, Дживс. Гай был преступником, но ведь и мы с тобой в глазах общества тоже преступники. Скажи, за то, чем мы занимаемся в спальне, раньше сжигали на кострах?

Я сглотнул и, с трудом справившись с волнением, ответил:

– Насколько мне известно, нет, сэр. По закону о содомии, принятому в XVI веке, за такой вид деятельности полагалась смерть через повешение. Но последняя подобная казнь была осуществлена в 1835 году.

Мистер Вустер невесело усмехнулся.

– Наверное, это должно нас утешить, да? В наше просвещенное время, под властью старины Георга Пятого, болтаться в петле нам уже не грозит. Всего лишь два года каторжных работ – какая ерунда, правда?

Справляться с волнением мне становилось все сложнее. Я порывисто шагнул к мистеру Вустеру и крепко его обнял, зарывшись пальцами во взъерошенные кудри.

– Бертрам, – шепнул я срывающимся голосом. – Я помню, в самом начале, когда мы только достигли нашего взаимопонимания, мы обсуждали с тобой все опасности, которые оно за собой влечет, и ты сказал мне тогда, что хорошо все осознаешь и все равно хочешь рискнуть. Но, возможно, с тех пор ты передумал? Конечно, в таком случае я готов…

– Нет, что ты, старина! – Он энергично встряхнул головой и изумленно на меня воззрился, широко распахнув глаза. – Как ты мог предположить такое? Я бы не передумал, даже если бы рисковал сгореть за любовь к тебе на костре. Просто… Это тяжело – думать, что общество осуждает нас с тобой. Особенно тебя. Какое право кто-то имеет осуждать такого неподражаемого, блистательного, выдающегося человека, как ты? У меня это не укладывается в черепушке. Обычно я стараюсь об этом не думать, но сегодня – насмотрелся на эти костры и горящие чучела и что-то раскис. Ты уж извини меня, идиота. Только настроение тебе испортил.

Я погладил его по голове и прижал к себе еще сильнее.

– Сэр, благородство вашей души не перестает удивлять меня. Ваша любовь – ценнейший дар, который достался мне от судьбы, и самой главной своей задачей в жизни я считаю его сохранение. Я не могу вам гарантировать на сто процентов, что глупые и несправедливые законы никогда нас не коснутся, но обещаю, что буду и впредь прилагать все усилия на то, чтобы этого не случилось. Вы ведь знаете, что у меня всегда получалось разрешать все ваши проблемы и неприятности.

– О да, – слабо улыбнулся он, – в вытаскивании м.г. из супа тебе нет равных, Дживс. Еще раз прости, что расклеился. 

– Мне кажется, я знаю, что могло бы поднять вам настроение, сэр… Как насчет порции куриных ножек-барбекю с капустным салатом? И яблок в карамели с сиропом на десерт? 

Его взгляд заметно повеселел.

– О да. Но только если ты разделишь со мной трапезу, Дживс. А потом и постель, да?

– Непременно, сэр.

 

* Английское слово guy, парень, произошло как раз от имени Гая Фокса.


End file.
